


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by bobbiejelly



Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Lights, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith and Addison visit a light show.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Meddison Secret Santa 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081148
Kudos: 3





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

_Author's note:_

For greysxmeredith, who correctly guessed one of the gifts in the secret Santa fic. (For the others who had correct guesses, your stories are on the way too, let me know if you have any requests!).

bobbiejelly

* * *

**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

* * *

_Meredith and Addison visit a light show._

* * *

"So you promised something special at the end of this drive," Meredith whines impatiently at her girlfriend.

"Trust me, I promise it's special," Addison smiles as she takes her girlfriend's hand.

"Okay," says Meredith, leaning onto Addison's shoulder.

"We're here, close your eyes," says Addison.

"Do I have to?" Meredith pouts.

"Do you want me to have to blindfold you?" asks Addison.

"Ooh, kinky," Meredith giggles.

Addison wraps her hands over Meredith's eyes and walks her slowly over in front of the exhibit.

"Ta-dah!" Addison exclaims.

"Oh, Addison, it's wonderful! Snowmen! Reindeer! Santa," Meredith smiles.

"This was so worth it."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
